


Trying Universe -- Races and Information About Them

by Neils_Pen_To_Paper



Series: The Trying Universe [3]
Category: OC - Fandom, The Trying Universe
Genre: Informational, Other, Scientific Journal, i guess?, mockumentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neils_Pen_To_Paper/pseuds/Neils_Pen_To_Paper
Summary: Written by Torjea Howlma (normal text, Highlander, subrace known as ‘troll’) and Victor Starr (bold text, Human?).Unofficially published in 2009, April 13th, due to both writers dying (TJ) or going missing (Vic), though the paper was last dated at 26.4.1909. All facts written are true, yet are very unorganized and unprofessional. Many drawings were scrawled on the research.
Relationships: None
Series: The Trying Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691152





	Trying Universe -- Races and Information About Them

Page one, Highlanders.

**Highlanders** is a general umbrella term. They are typically mammals, but some subraces have been recorded to be avian and amphibious.

They tend to have very exaggerated features **(muzzles, large/multiple eyes, tall bodies, etc.)**. They tend to disperse upon maturity. Highlanders’ heights cannot be accurately measured, due to the abnormal subraces marring the datas. 

Highlanders are very smart, not typically magically inclined, but they are all strong physically and mentally.

Highlanders, due to being an umbrella race, have no recordable dimorphism between ‘genders’.

  
  
  


**Has there ever been a reptilian Highlander?**

No, sadly. Though, Trolls can be classified as reptilian, if you squint. 

**You’re all just bugs, though!**

That’s why I said ‘if you squint’.

Page two, Rocky Highlanders.

**Rocky Highlanders** are a strange subrace of **Highlanders** , being less exaggerated but still odd in comparison to the mammalian humans. **They have many colors of blood, a whole rainbow, from red to purple.**

RHs are a quickly aging race, 1 human year being 6 years for them. Their lifespans average 200 years to 300 years. They tend to have small statures, 1’0 foot to 6’0 feet being recorded. They do not tend to leave their homes upon maturity, **but have a keen sense of family and who is not.**

Rocky Highlanders tend to not be magically inclined, are usually physically weak but smart, but have the most mentally strong powers and minds. If not born with powers, they tend to ‘absorb’ them from their peers. **They’ll have the same powers as their peers, but with small alterations, and even combinations!**

Rocky Highlanders have the most sexual dimorphism in the Highlanders Subrace. Males tend to be large, have thicker bones, but tend to have no powers. Females tend to be shorter **(if only by a few inches)** , have more flexible bones, and tend to have more powerful mind powers.

_(this is dated 29.3.1909)_

**I’ve once seen someone I’ll just call… ‘Rocky Feline’. They were, like, a cat? Like a RH but they’re a cat?? Does that make sense TJ?**

You probably just met a furry, Vic. 

**What no? Here they looked like this!** _(a small drawing of a Rocky Highlander but with cat ears, a tail, and whiskers.)_

That’s… just a LD with furry apparel. 

**Fuck you TJ.**

Do it yourself ;) 

**> :-(**

Page three, Humans.

**Humans** are magically intertwined, mammalian, beings with many colors of blood **(red, green, etc.)** , all sorts of strange powers, and complex languages. Humans stand from as short as 3’0 feet to as tall as 6’6. 

They tend to leave their homes upon maturing, though a few will refuse to do so, or move to another dwelling close to their parents. They have a strong sense of bond between families, though a few will willingly remove contact with familial members. 

They’re the most neutral to age, one year for them is one year for the planet’s rotation. **(that makes them good as a control group, on the age at least.)** Humans live short lives compared to the other known races, 70 years being average, 100 years being rare.

Humans have the most powerful magic out of all known races on the planet. They can move objects, cast ‘spells’, use pyro/electro/hydro kinesis, and can teleport distances equating to their health/stamina. They are a smart race, being able to master magic and building things. They have physically and mentally neutral bodies. 

Sexual dimorphism for humans is quite apparent, down to their very bone structure being different. Males are taller, build mass slower, and have more physically improving powers. Females are shorter **(on average, though many can be taller than males)** , build mass quicker **(due to child birthing being their job)** , and have more mentally and ‘other’ improving powers. They can, however, remove their undesired gonads and breasts, in an act known as ‘Trans(ing) your Gender’.

_(this is dated 13.4.1909)_

**Hey bro look.** _(a drawing of a beautiful woman, labeled ‘Human’)_

Hey that’s pretty good! Who is that? 

**Jane was her name I think! Or was it Lottie?**

Lottie Jane? 

**Yes, her!** She’s not that cute… 

**It’s called ‘i at the public detectives and had a bisexual panic’.**

Dumbass. 

**:-(**

_(this is dated 18.4.1909.)_

I’ve heard rumors that you’re not a human, Vic. Is that true?

**Well, maybe at one point I was a human. I don’t know what I am now.**

You’re a cowboy. 

**Yeah! A cowboy, a yeehaw master of the sun!**

_(this is dated 25.4.1909)_

**Did you know that I have “transed my gender”, TJ.**

No! Oooh, did it hurt? 

**No, but the years before it did! And did you know, it’s not called transing your gender, It’s called being transgender!**

Ah, I’ll change that tomorrow. Thanks :*

Page four, ~~**Runners**~~ Cloud Chasers.

**Runners** (also known by their _proper name_ of ‘Cloud Chasers’) are a subrace of **Highlanders** , exaggerated features and all. They have strange physical abnormalities that seem hindering, yet don’t harm them. **(Examples include: No/invisible arms, no visible mouth (hidden in muzzle), etc.)** They are a remarkably hardy race. **Strangely, they have very small, very numerous blood vessels and arteries, probably to prevent bleeding out. They also have an assortment of colored blood, most typically seen is Green, however, red and blue have been documented.**

Cloud Chasers are mammalian, smart, and tend to disperse upon reaching maturity, age slower than the ‘control group’ **(humans, they grow at a rate of 1 human year to 8 Runner years)**. Cloud Chasers have been known to live longer than any race, 900 years to 2,000 years being the average lifespan. 

They are massive, heights reaching as small as 5’6 to 8’9. **They tend to, strangely, have pale white skin with occasional black/grey ‘reverse vitiligo’ (melanin patches?).** They have physically strong bodies, mentally fortified minds, and have a rare chance to develop powers. **(Though they usually manifest when others around them also have them.)**

Cloud Chasers do not have sexual dimorphism, as both males and females are intersex **(having both sexual organs that function). The only ‘defining’ thing between the two ‘genders’ is the subject’s preference. They also can have children with themself! Which, uh, needless to say, leads to heavy genetic mutations. 'S not commonly seen, however.**

_(this is dated 25.4.1909)_

Why do you insist on calling them ‘Runners’. Nobody calls them that. 

**It’ll catch on, I promise!**

Page five, Animals.

**Animals** are a mammalian/reptilian/amphibian race, however they are not Highlanders. They tend to be able to stand on their hind legs, as well as all four legs. **Seems to just be preference.** Though a few have been magically inclined, they are not standardly magic wielders. 

They have strong bodies, strong minds, and tend to be averagely smart **(smarter than some humans, like** **me haha** **).** Animal hands are not like humans or RH/Highlanders, as they are four fingered, wider, and some have paw pads, **toe beans!!!** , while others have hooves. **They all seem to have only red blood.**

Animals are a strong pack-bonded race, staying with family members even when adults. They grow faster than humans (rate is 1 human year = .7 animal years). However, they do live longer than humans, typically living from 100 years to 290 years. Animals are tall, being as short as 2’8 feet to as tall as 5’9, though as always exceptions exist. 

Animal sexual dimorphism is non-existent aside from the mammaries on females, and sexual organs. They tend to not wear clothes, as they have fur thick and long enough to cover themselves.

**Have you heard about the court case, where the plastrons complained about having to wear clothes, since the animals didn’t have to, so they made it legal for plastrons to not wear pants? Cause uh, they still got nipples, so they gotta cover those, but visible cloaca? Haha no.**

Vic, you and I were in the jury that day, of course I remember. 

**Oh, right.**

Page six, Plastrons.

**Plastrons** are a subrace of **Rocky Highlanders** , having little to no exaggerated features. They all have blackened limbs, short white fur covering most of their body, and large eyes. They are mammalian, though it was thought they were reptilian due to their name. **(As plastron is the undercarriage of some turtles!)** They tend to disperse after maturing. Blood is usually a clear-yellow color.

Plastrons are short, from as small as 2’0 tall to 4’11 feet. Though small in stature, they are remarkably strong physically, extremely mentally strong (and resilient), and potentially have the "capability to wield powerful magic" **(though, only one Plastron has shown this, Jon Sluice, his powers are time based.)** Their aging rate is similar to that of Cloud Chasers, 1:8.

Sexual dimorphism is only seen in Plastrons by their cloaca size and the height of their blackened limbs. Males tend to have mainly black limbs, females have the larger cloaca, etc. **etc…**

**Bro, that Jon guy is pretty shady, isn’t he?**

He is, ever since we’ve contacted him, he’s been like, breathing down my neck about doing more interviews. 

**It’s almost like he wants the paper to be about himself! Haha, what a goon.**

What… the fuck is a goon? 

_(the page is ripped at the bottom, though the text_ ‘Victor, I’m being stalked, I think’ _is just above the rip.)_


End file.
